


a snowfall kind of love

by peachykiehn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons Dice & Everything Nice
Genre: Everything is Happy AU, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiehn/pseuds/peachykiehn
Summary: team langdale decides to take a day off and go ice skating.lyrics are from "Snowfall" by Ingrid Michaelson.
Relationships: Cyrine DuBois & Ora Faetris, Griana Arande & Dylan Rose, Zil Nire & Mavis Maymont, cyora, grylan, zavis - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	a snowfall kind of love

_‘I want a snowfall kind of love; the kind of love that quiets the world_ _.’_

\---

“Wow, I can’t believe there are so many people here!” Griana looks around at the swarm of citizens populating the massive ice rink constructed in the town centre. It’s a chilly day in Burnfort, the type with little wind and grey skies, making it perfect weather for all sorts of winter activities. Cyrine and Ora had suggested they spend their day off shopping and skating, saying they could all use some leisure time around the city.

“Yeah, it’s pretty popular in the city since not a lot of people get out much during the winter.” Dylan glides alongside her on the ice, keeping a watchful eye in case she loses her footing. “I think the winter carnival will be setting up in a couple of weeks, close to the new moon. That’s when it gets really busy, people come from all over to sell wares and do silly contests. Y’know, general merry-making. Sort of like fall fest, but colder.”

“Oh, cool! I think maybe they did something like that in Langdale when I was growing up but I only ever went once or twice.” Griana gently grabs at Dylan’s elbow as she tries to change directions and avoid a couple going by. Dylan pretends not to notice the little flip in her stomach, concentrating on keeping her cool so she doesn’t yank her elbow away in shock. If Griana notices this, she doesn’t show it. 

_Stop staring_ , Dylan thinks to herself. _But also don’t avoid eye contact. God, why can’t you just act normally_ ? She tries to find the mid-point between ogling and ignoring. _You’re thinking about this too much. Just look straight ahead, it’s only skating. Definitely don’t think about how hard it is to stay upright at this slow of a speed._ That part is definitely true. Going at this pace makes it hard to keep her ankles from wobbling, but she doesn’t want to go too fast and leave Griana on her own. _Just. Look. Normal. Casually look at all the people having fun. There’s Cyrine and Ora off on the side. Over there is a group of kids skating in a circle. That family is trying to---_

“--Dylan?” Griana asks, snapping Dylan back out of her thoughts.  
“Hm? Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You mentioned there were, like, traditions and contests. Like what?”

“Ah, right. Um, just like usual winter ones. Lots of places try to make the best snow or ice sculpture out front of their business. There’s some typical stuff like ice fishing and sled races. Some food competitions; who can make the best cider or stew. Blake usually judges at the main food events, and Shelton always helps make a big igloo for, like, a novelty pop-up restaurant. It’s cheesy and touristy, but it is actually pretty cool”

“Well, I’m sort of a tourist, I guess I’ll have to check it out!” She smiles softly as they fall back into silence. The two of them continue to drift, mindful not to get in the way of any other skaters. “Sorry we’re going so slow,” she continues. “Frankie and I went skating in the winter all the time when we were kids, but cold seasons are normally for big game hunting so I haven’t done it much since I took over the Meats’N’More.”

“Nah, it’s all good.” _A lie, but a harmless one._ “I’m happy to go whatever speed you like,” _A truth, but a dangerous one._ “Besides, it’s not like we’re competing,” she chuckles.

“Right,” Griana snorts. “I wonder where Zil and Mavis got off to. They haven’t lapped us in a while.”

“Good question.” Dylan maneuvers herself around and starts skating backwards, scanning the crowd for her favorite miscreants. 

“Woah! Where did you learn to do _that_?” Griana looks amazed, briefly gliding forward without any effort now that she has something to distract her. 

“I played a lot of ice hockey when I was in school. It was a fun way to stay in shape during colder months. I actually---oh, shit.” Dylan’s eyes widen as she finally finds where Zil and Mavis have gotten to. Or rather, where they’re headed, which is full speed in their direction. “Griana watch---”

Griana turns her head just in time to see the oncoming terrors, side by side, approaching at an alarming speed. “MAKE WAY NEEEEEEEERDS,” cries Mavis Maymont, a wicked grin flashing across her face. She separates from Zil just in time to dodge Griana and Dylan, but the sudden approach is enough to startle Griana. Dylan tries to catch her, but her feet have already gone out from under her and she falls to the hard ice beneath her. 

Mavis calls something else back at them, but Dylan is too focused on helping Griana up to notice. “Oh my god, are you okay?” She extends a hand down to her.

“Yeah,” Griana takes it, adjusting herself and shakily beginning to stand. “I think I’m fine, I’ve taken harder hits before.” She looks down at herself to make sure everything is in order, waving off a couple of concerned onlookers. She brushes the snow from her knees and then starts moving forward again. “Well, that wasn’t very nice of them.”

“They should really be careful being so reckless, they could hit a kid or something.” Dylan looks around to see what other mischief they’re causing while they move forward. After a moment, she looks down and realizes she never let go of Griana’s hand. “Uh! Sorry; do you feel like you’re good now? You seem like you’ve got your balance back.”

Griana looks confused at first, then looks to where Dylan is staring. “Oh! Huh.” She takes a moment to think, perhaps the longest five seconds of Dylan Rose’s adult life. “I don’t know, there’s still a lot of people over in this section; maybe I’ll just hang on for now. Plus, we’re moving a lot faster this way!”

Dylan smiles. “Alright, sure. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

\---

_‘I want a snowfall kind of love that brings people to their window.’_

\---

 _“_ SLOW SKATERS TO THE EDGE, NO NEWBIES IN THE CENTEEERRRR,” Mavis yells back at the tumbled Griana and Dylan as she and Zil whip past, slaloming between terrified pedestrians. She breaks to slow down once they get far enough ahead, satisfied with the consequences of her actions.

“Well, it looks like they’re holding hands.” Zil looks back, spectating the result of their misdeeds. “I guess your plan worked.”  
Mavis scoffs. “Of _course_ my plan worked, I make great plans.”

“Mavis Maymont, you are positively dastardly,” Zil shakes their head, smirking as they extend their arm to loop it with Mavis’. 

“Ooh, look at you! Busting out the big words to make up for your less-fun plans and inferior skating skills.” She does a quick circle around them to show off, then settles in taking their arm.

Zil is not shaken by this. Zil is rarely shaken by the things Mavis Maymont does, these days. They’ve decided to be a New Zil, who doesn’t get flustered at things pretty girls do and say. “I just can’t believe you knocked her over.”

“Honestly, I figured Dylan would swoop and catch her in time.”

“Oh, right,” Zil rolls their eyes. “So, really it’s on Dylan, then. Griana will definitely see it that way and not as us pushing her over.”

“I mean, you didn’t have to agree to it,” Mavis responds a bit too quickly, but catches herself. She has decided to be a New Mavis, who doesn’t get defensive to avoid silly emotions like regret. She shrugs it off, still a defensive response but not as harsh. “I’m sure she’s not mad.”

Zil doesn’t back down, but opts for playfulness to lighten the mood. They make the biggest puppy eyes they can muster. “But Maaaaaavis, she looked so scaaaaaaared.”

“Ugh, fine,” she huffs. “I’ll apologize later.” A very noticeable pause worms its way between the two of them. Mavis breaks it first. “Do you want to race again?”

“I don’t know, I think at some point the Skate Police are going to intervene about our terrible ice rink manners,” they laugh. “Besides, this is nice. Why don’t we just skate for a bit?”

Mavis can feel the blood beginning to rush to her cheeks, suddenly very aware of how coupley the two of them look skating arm in arm like this. _Why should that be a problem?_ she reassures herself. “Oh, what, are you too tired?” The teasing question is out of her mouth before she can stop it. _You don’t have to be sarcastic all the time. They’re right, this is nice._

“I just like skating with you, Mavis,” Zil looks her directly in the eyes, softly but decidedly unwavering. _You can’t chase me away, Mavis Maymont._

“...Okay,” she smiles back. 

“...And anyway,” they continue, satisfied in making it past one layer of Maymont sarcasm. “I already beat you, so really you’d be going up against the reigning champ, and that doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Hah! Um, no you didn’t.”

“Are your earmuffs too tight? I won by like _six feet_ in the last race.”

“You were on the _inside_ of the loop, though, so you had less distance to travel. If you really do the math, I beat you by like a quarter of a lap.”

“Oh, right, if there’s one thing we know about Maymonts, it’s that they’re _great_ at math.”

“Yep! And if there’s one thing we know about Zils, its that they’re inferior at skating.” She lets go of their arm to start showing off her figure skating skills, encircling them and doing a couple simple jumps. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I am a master of all forms of skating, bladed _and_ wheeled!” they call after her, slowing down a touch to watch. “Where did you get all these figure skating skills anyway?”  
“Same place I got all of my ridiculous skills!” she exclaims, skidding to a halt in front of them and raising her eyebrows. “Rich parents with high expectations.”

“Ah, right.” Zil thinks about the short distance between their faces, glancing down at her lips. Maybe another time. “Hey, do you think we could do a lift?”

“Absolutely not,” she turns and starts moving clockwise with the crowd again.

“Aw, come on, I’m super strong!” Zil catches up and takes her hand without hesitation, holding it to their chin with a pleading expression. “I bet we could do it.”

Mavis can’t help herself; sometimes you have to be willing to bend. “Ugh, fine. Let’s go over to that section, there’s less people for you to drop me onto.”

\---

_‘I want a snowfall kind of love; the kind of love that keeps you in bed all day.’_

\---

“Oh dear, that doesn’t look very safe.” Cyrine directs Ora’s gaze over to two of their charges attempting to do an overhead lift in ice skates.

“I don’t know,” Ora smirks and takes a sip of her drink. “They’ve been through worse. I think there’s more danger happening over in that corner.” They eye the subtle handhold that Griana and Dylan have been maintaining the last few minutes.

“Yes, very sneaky move on Mavis’ part. I love the way that girl schemes.”

“So long as it doesn’t counter our own schemes.”  
“Quite right.” They sit in silence on the bench for some time, watching the other two pairs be young and foolish amidst countless other Burnfort couples. It’s been nice to spend the day out together. No competitions, no gods, no danger, just companionship and crisp air. “So you really never learned to ice skate?”

Ora sighs. “No. Is that so strange?”  
“You’re just such a capable woman, I’m surprised!”

“Didn’t really have the time, I suppose.”

“That’s a bit ironic.” _Given we have far more time than most_.

“Well, I was a _tad_ busy with the royal family, if you’re in need of an excuse.”

“No, no, I understand! I’m sure I have some talents missing for my own reasons---although I am very accomplished, so they may be harder to find.” The two of them laugh together as their charge-keeping morphs into regular people-watching. They watch a small yet horrific domino effect of one kid pushing their sibling ending up with four fully grown adults flat on their backs. Cyrine wonders if it makes the team crazy to see the two of them conspiring on the sidelines. Ora thinks they aren’t paying them any mind whatsoever. Slowly, the lightest and fluffiest snowflakes imaginable start to descend on the scene. The two of them look up to watch it slowly drift down onto their cheeks. _This is perfect_ , they both think, not realizing the other feels exactly the same way.

“Well!” Cyrine stands, dusting some of the flakes off of her skirt and adjusting her long scarf. “This outfit is lovely but it won’t get the appreciation it requires sitting stagnant. Time for another loop!”

Ora can see where this is leading and tries to make her escape. “Alright, you have fun. I might seek out another warm drink; can I get you anything? Something hot and bloody?”  
Cyrine clicks her tongue, playfully. “You know, sometimes it feels like you aren’t trying very hard to be discreet.”

“Sometimes I’m _not_ trying very hard to be discreet!” She grins, backing further away from the ice.  
“In any case,” Cyrine lightly catches her by the arm. “I can’t possibly go out on the ice _alone_ , Ora! I’ll be _swarmed_ with suitors! And with so many distractions, I won’t be able to keep an eye on my--on _our_ charges! No, no,” she links their arms together. “I will need you by my side at all times, if it pleases the Lieutenant.”

“Cyrine, if you’d like me to be your arm candy you can just say so.”  
“Okay then. Ora darling, please do me the honor of being my arm candy.”

“As you wish, Cyrine dearest.” And off they skate.

\---

_‘Bury me in your quiet love, and we will blow away.’_

\---

Six tired heroes, with skates slung over their shoulders, are making their way home in the snow. 

“We don’t necessarily have to go in,” Griana chimes. “It’s still light enough that we could make some snowbolds!”

“Did you just portmanteau ‘snowman’ and ‘kobolds’?” Mavis sighs.

“Do people not make those in Langdale? Frankie and I made them all the time growing up in Troutbeck.” Their conversation drifts off as they wander ahead. Mavis tries to convince Griana that there’s “nothing fun about putting a pile of snow into a differently-shaped pile.” Dylan and Zil watch them walk and then exchange pointed looks simultaneously.

“How was your race?” Dylan smirks.

“How was your hand-holding?” Zil counters, eyebrows raised.

“It was nice.”

“Yeah, same here.” 

“Drinks!” Cyrine interrupts the group. “I say we make our way to a cozy fireplace at Jack & Jill’s for some hot toddies. Everybody enthusiastically agrees. It’s still snowing in Burnfort as the six of them find their way back from a long day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this exists outside of time since the heroes gauntlet will be fully over by the time winter comes to Burnfort; dont think about it too much, i certainly didn't. also some of the events dylan describes for burnfort's winter carnival come from my very limited memories from childhood of Carnaval de Quebec.
> 
> also this is MEANT to be cheesy because i love cheesy love stories. i have zero writing experience i just love these characters.


End file.
